


Signs of Love

by Psynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Sign Language, Explicit Language, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Language Barrier, M/M, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Misunderstandings, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean Winchester, Sexual Humor, Sign Language, foreign language mistakes, language learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural
Summary: The Winchesters take a sign language class to surprise Eileen when she visits.  Cas helps tutor them, but is concerned about how Dean had a tendency to make mistakes that would be... rather inappropriate in front of Eileen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarcyDelaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyDelaney/gifts).



> Special thanks to my gishmates for helping me brainstorm ideas for this, especially Hallie for giving me inappropriate sign language lessons.

__Cas was worried about Dean.  Both Sam and Dean had been taking an ASL class so that they could surprise Eileen when she came to visit.  Since Cas knew all human languages, he was helping to tutor them outside of class.  Sam, as expected, was “being a nerd” with how enthusiastic he was about learning sign language, and he was picking up the language very quickly.  Dean, on the other hand, had a tendency to mix up certain signs in ways that could lead to . . . . rather inappropriate mistakes in front of Eileen.

To get extra practice, they decided to put a no speaking rule into place for the three days before Eileen arrived at the bunker.  Dean used this as an excuse to blast loud rock music all day so he could feel the vibration of the music just like deaf people.  Sam invested in a very heavy duty pair of noise-blocking ear muffs, and offered Cas a pair as well.  Cas had sighed and resigned himself to more frequently healing the damage Dean insisted on doing to his ears so that Dean would not lose his hearing.  Cas knew that deaf people like Eileen could be great hunters, but she had a lifetime of experience adapting to a world without sound.  If Dean lost his hearing, he wouldn’t have the same experience to help protect him from all the monsters who wanted to kill him.

<Good morning Cas> Dean signed, giving Cas a warm smile.

<Good morning Dean> Cas signed back.

<I’m very horny. Do you want to make out?> Dean signed.  Cas tried to suppress his reactions to Dean’s words and focus on what Dean had actually meant.

<Dean> Cas signed patiently, but unable to stop his cheeks from flushing a bit.  <Don’t repeat the sign “hungry” for emphasis.  Sign “hungry” once and use your facial expression to show how hungry you are.>

<I did use my facial expression to emphasis just how horny I am> Dean signed back.

<Yes, but don’t sign “hungry” twice - that changes the meaning> Cas reminded him.  They had had this conversation before, but for some reason it just wasn’t sinking in.  Cas was worried because this would be a very inappropriate mistake to make in front of Eileen.  Meanwhile, Cas was struggling with his own reactions every time Dean accidentally mentioned a very different kind of “hunger” that always gave Cas a strong wave of longing.

<So do you want to make out?> Dean continued, repeating his other earlier mistake.  Cas sighed, his eyes subconsciously drawn to Dean's soft pink lips at the thought.

<I already made coffee this morning.  I’ll pour you a cup> Cas offered. hoping that Dean would pick up on his use of the correct sign as a subtle way to correct his mistake.  But to his surprise, Dean's smile fell.

<It's more fun to make out together> Dean pouted, looking like Cas had just told him that he'd eaten the last burger.

<Make coffee> Cas corrected again more directly.

<Make out…> Dean started to sign, but then Dean's breath hitched as Cas stepped into his personal space and gently took Dean's hands.  Cas KNEW that he shouldn't be doing this.  He could sense the way Dean's heart was hammering from their close proximity.  Cas was still very confused by just how close Dean considered to be “personal space” since Dean didn't appear to be consistent in what he considered to be uncomfortable.  One day Dean would complain about Cas invading his “personal space,” and the next Dean would initiate getting even closer than they had been the day before.  It was all very baffling.  However, Cas was quite certain that he was too close to Dean right now.  But regardless of Dean's reaction to their closeness, Cas was determined to get the lesson across.  He couldn't stand the idea of Dean, even unintentionally, asking Eileen to make out.

<Make coffee> Cas gently guided Dean's hands to make the correct signs.  He repeated the motion a few times until Dean could do it himself with confidence.

Cas’ eyes were distracted by the way that Dean was nervously licking his lips.  The temptation was very strong to pull Dean even closer and do what Dean had initially inadvertently suggested that they do.  Cas was very hungry for the taste of Dean's lips.

They were interrupted when Dean’s pants started vibrating (but not in the way Cas wished they would since he sadly didn’t have that effect on the hunter).  Dean groaned, and removed one hand away from where Cas was still holding them.  Dean’s phone had one new text message.

 

**Sam:** I’ve got all the ingredients for you to make burgers tonight.  Want me to pick you up anything else while I’m at the store?

**Dean:** Pie, pie, and PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sam:** Dude, I think the four of us could split one pie.  I’ll ask Eileen if she has any favorite flavors.

**Dean:** If I’m going to have to put up with you and Eileen being all lovey-dovey all weekend, the least you can do is get me a damn pie, Sam!

**Sam:** YOU put up with ME being...???  I think you’ve got that a bit backwards, Dean!

**Dean:** What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Sam:** Just help clean up the bunker before Eileen arrives.

**Dean:** Bitch

**Sam:** Jerk

 

Cas watched with amusement as the brothers texted back and forth.  Dean repeatedly rolled his eyes and sighed with exasperation, but it was all part of their good natured banter.

<I can help you make breakfast> Cas signed.  He knew that Dean was usually hungry first thing in the morning.  Cas didn’t really need to eat, but he sometimes ate when Dean cooked because it made Dean very happy to share meals with him.  According to Sam, this was because Dean was “nesting” with extra enthusiasm since Cas had moved into the bunker with them.

<We need to be quick.  Sam wants us to clean> Dean signed back with another eye roll before perking up with an idea.  <Want milkshakes?>

Cas tried not to moan at Dean’s suggestive hand gesture.  He didn’t know where Dean’s new obsession with milkshakes came from, but unfortunately the way that Dean signed it had the double meaning of masturbation.  The sign for “milk” had origins in the way humans would milk livestock like cattle.  Only, that same hand grip used elsewhere could also be used to coax out a very different kind of white body fluid.  It did not help at all that Dean implied a rather explosive result that always toyed with Cas’ imagination.

<I’ll get the can of pie filling> Cas signed back.

Dean’s milkshakes in no way resembled Sam’s “health food” smoothies.  Sam liked to include ingredients like kale, almond milk, and lots of fresh vegetables.  Dean liked to use pie filling with some milk, chocolate sauce, and crumbled graham crackers - essentially pie in a cup.

Unfortunately, Cas had chosen a can of cherry pie filling, which produced a bright pink milkshake.  He hadn't expected Dean to sign the letter “P” in the wrong location (by his nose instead of by his chin), changing the meaning from “pink milkshake” to…

<Penis masturbation> Dean signed with a wicked grin.  Dean then proceeded to wrap his lips around the straw and make pornographic noises while drinking.

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, had endured many difficult things over his billions of years of existence.  But the way that Dean was pumping his mouth up and down the straw while sucking and making all kinds of indecent little moans of pleasure - that was redefining Cas’ understanding of torture.

Turning beat red, Cas made a few quick signs to tell Dean that he was going to get started on the cleaning.  He was probably imagining the look of disappointment on Dean's face.  That was probably just wishful thinking.  Cas turned and stiffly walked away, trying to ignore how tight his vessel’s pants had become.

 

___

 

<Eileen just texted - she's only a few minutes away> Sam signed excitedly.  The bunker was tidy, Dean was almost done making the burgers, and there were two pies in the fridge for later.

Angels weren't supposed to sweat under any circumstances.  But Cas clearly wasn't much of an angel if he was sweating this much.  What if Dean greeted Sam's girlfriend by signing “nice to fuck you?”  What if he made more inadvertent penis references that made it sound like he was hitting on her?  The thought made Cas feel sick.  He was half tempted to flee so he didn't have to witness Dean accidentally flirting with someone else…

Meanwhile Sam was bouncing like a puppy as he shepherded Dean and Cas outside so they could greet Eileen when she arrived.  They didn’t have to wait long before Eileen showed up.

Sam greeted Eileen with a hug, then surprised Eileen by using ASL.

<I’m glad you could come.  Welcome to the bunker!> Sam signed.  Delight spread out across Eileen’s face when she realized that Sam had been secretly studying ASL.

<You learned more signing!  For me?  Thank you!> Eileen signed, a big smile spreading across her face.  She attempted to initiate an awkward hug with Sam, and succeeded after two false starts.  It reminded Cas of the awkward learning experience of his first few hugs with Dean.  Eileen clearly didn’t have much experience with hugging either, but perhaps like Cas, she could get better with practice.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cas spotted Dean wiggling his eyebrows at Sam.  This was something Dean sometimes did when he thought that Sam was going to “get lucky” today.  Sam pointedly ignored Dean’s eyebrow wiggle, and Eileen didn’t see it since she was facing the other direction.

<Not just me> Sam signed after he and Eileen pulled apart.  Eileen turned and noticed Dean and Cas.

<Nice to meet you again.  This is Cas.> Dean signed.  Cas was relieved that Dean remembered to use only one finger from each hand to sign “meet” instead of using two fingers on each hand to sign “fuck” instead like he had done during so many practice sessions.

<It’s a pleasure to meet you.  Sam and Dean have spoken very highly of you.> Cas signed.

<Nice to meet you Cas.  You are the first angel that I’ve met.  Do all of them sign as well as you do?> Eileen signed, looking him over and acting impressed.

<We are fluent in all human languages> Cas signed back.

<Yes but Cas is the only good angel> Dean signed, putting his arm around Cas’ shoulders.  Dean pulled Cas up flush against his side and gave him a big smile, emerald eyes sparkling with pride.  Between Dean’s touch and the way that he was looking at Cas, Cas felt a fluttering inside his heart and his breath hitched slightly.  Cas could get lost in those eyes.

Sam interrupted and started ushering everyone inside the bunker.  Sam and Eileen were having an excited conversation about how wonderful it was to welcome another Man of Letters legacy to the bunker.  Cas tried to pay attention, but he was thoroughly distracted by the way that Dean still had his arm wrapped around Cas’ shoulder.

<... these are all the documents I’ve found so far that mention your grandfather.  I thought you might enjoy taking a look through them while you are here.> Sam signed.

<That is very sweet of you.  I appreciate you doing all of this for me.  Maybe we can look through them together and you can tell me more about this history of this place.> Eileen signed.  Sam smiled and pulled out a chair for her.  Dean grabbed Eileen’s bag to take to her room for her, pulling Cas along with him to give Sam and Eileen some time alone.

 

____

 

Eileen was impressed with Dean’s burger making skills, and the four of them had a good time laughing and chatting over dinner.

<I can’t believe how much your signing has improved since the last time I saw you.> Eileen signed.

<Both Winchesters enrolled in an ASL class in Lawrence.  I’ve helped both of them practice at home.  Sam in particular stayed up late many nights to study.> Cas signed.

<Really?  You worked that hard just for me?> Eileen signed, making Sam blush.

<You look a little pink> Dean teased Sam with a sly grin, which earned him a “bitch face” in return.

Cas’ eyes widened.  Dean had just gotten the sign for pink correct even though Cas had been too distracted to correct him earlier.  Dean had been getting all of his ASL correct tonight without a single mix up or accidentally inappropriate word.  It defied logic that Dean would improve so much since this morning….

Unless Dean really knew all the right words all along.

Unless Dean had been intentionally been using inappropriate words when chatting with Cas.

Cas felt his vessel’s heart pounding.  Was Dean just teasing him or did Dean actually reciprocate his feelings?

Sam and Eileen had become focused on their own conversation, and were no longer paying any attention to Dean and Cas.  Dean expressed his exasperated amusement by catching Cas’ eye and doing an exaggerated eye roll.  Cas gulped, and decided try to figure out Dean’s intentions.

<You & me - make out?> Cas signed.  Would Dean recognize what Cas said or would he mix it up with making coffee?  The answer was pretty clear when Dean’s beautiful green eyes nearly popped out of his head.

<Make out?> Dean repeated with an intense look of cautious hope.

<Yes, make out.  I’m very horny.> Cas signed back.

Dean definitely understood that.  Somehow Dean’s eyes got even bigger as he realized what Cas was saying.  Cas had never seen those emerald eyes sparkle with that much hope and love and everything else that Dean had been keeping inside himself, just like Cas had been.  In a blur of movement, Dean was suddenly right up in Cas’ “personal space” and clashing their lips together.

Cas moaned.  The taste of Dean was even better than he could ever have imagined.  Sparkles of pleasure were dancing everywhere that Dean was touching - his lips, his tongue, everywhere inside his mouth, and even his hair (where Dean’s fingers had started petting and caressing).  The sensations were overwhelming, but Cas tried to copy Dean’s technique so he could give back as good as he was getting.  Dean seemed to enjoy whatever he was doing if the delightful little noises he was making was any indication.

“...Dean…  Dean…  DEAN!” apparently Sam had been trying to get their attention, but his words barely registered to Cas while he was under the onslaught of Dean kisses.  Dean had pulled away from Cas’ lips and was now placing tender kisses all over Cas’ neck, making Cas melt even more.

“You guys should get a room!” Eileen called over.  Somehow her words seemed to reach Dean’s where Sam’s hadn’t.  Dean paused the kissing to look over at Sam and Eileen with a little fear creeping onto his face.  But it was clear from the smiles on their faces that neither of them were really annoyed by the “public display of affection” to which they had just been subjected.

As Dean started leading Cas towards his bedroom, Cas saw Sam sign one last word to Eileen.

<Finally!>


End file.
